


Dreaming

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Dreaming

Dreaming

 

Sometimes, in the dark of night  
when I'm alone and lonely,  
my mind settles on the strange.

What if you're not real, only  
a dream from which I have   
not yet awoken?

Such a possibility exists,  
don't you see? Alone and lonely  
forever, lost in a sea of despair.

You say forever and always and  
I cling to those promises as a  
lifeline to my soul.

My mind calls you forth  
to ease the pain of your absence,  
to hear you speak of love.

Oh, my dream of wholeness  
and happiness unburdened by  
this dark of night, 

Speak to me of laughter and of  
life unfettered by this lack of faith   
you do not know.


End file.
